La Nouvelle Recrue
by Isajackson
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue arrive au SGC et au sein de l'équipe SG1 ce qui créé des rivalités, l'amitié entre Daniel et Jack va t'elle tenir ?


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr

Spoiler : aucun en particulier

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Saison : Saison 7

Genre : aventure, romance, un peu d'humour aussi (mais je sais pas si ça sera vraiment drôle vu que c'est le mien…)

Résumé : une nouvelle personne arrive au sein de l'équipe SG1, ce qui crée des rivalités, l'amitié entre Jack et Daniel tiendra t'elle ? Et bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas d'aventure sans goa'uld…

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma sixième fanfic, j'ai eu envie de changer de genre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. L'idée n'est pas de moi, enfin pas entièrement, le plus gros vient de ma meilleure amie Emilie qui m'a bien aidée pour cette fic ! Je te remercie ma mimi ! Je t'adore ! Tu es géniale ! Bisous ! Je remercie aussi ma sœur qui m'a fait profiter de ses connaissances en mythologie et grâce à qui j'ai pu écrire cette fic sans faire trop d'erreurs. Merci Côcôtte !

**LA NOUVELLE RECRUE**

**1ère partie**

SGC - Base de Cheyenne Mountain – Salle de briefing – 8h30

Le Général Hammond était assis au bout de la grande table et attendait le leader de son équipe phare pour commencer le briefing. Sam, Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà là mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Assise à la droite du Général Hammond, une jeune femme brune les observait. De taille moyenne, les yeux bruns derrière des lunettes à fines montures, elle semblait un peu intimidée de se retrouver là. Elle regardait les personnes assises en face d'elle et se disait qu'elles avaient l'air gentil. La jeune femme blonde avait l'air avenant, l'homme assis à ses côtés semblait assez grand et avait une carrure impressionnante. Mais celui qui attirait le plus son regard était le jeune homme assis à la droite de la jeune femme blonde. Châtain, des yeux bleus magnifiques derrière des lunettes, il relisait des notes et tassait les feuilles qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il avait l'air impatient et ne cessait de regarder sa montre et de soupirer. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une quatrième personne. Il était grand, les cheveux poivre et sel, et il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura de puissance. On savait rien qu'en le regardant qu'il était le leader de cette équipe.

Hammond : _Ah ! Bonjour Colonel O'Neill ! __Dites moi quelle est votre excuse ce matin ?_

Jack (souriant) : _Bonjour mon Général, ben comme d'habitude, une panne d'oreiller…_

Le Général Hammond sourit et invita Jack à s'asseoir. Le Colonel s'assis à côté de la jeune femme brune et la regarda avec curiosité.

Hammond : _bien ! Maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, je vous présente Elisabeth Sandburg, elle va rejoindre SG1…_

Jack (le coupant) : _pardon ? Vous voulez dire qu'on aura une personne de plus dans l'équipe ?_

Hammond : _oui c'est bien ça Colonel…_ (Jack ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose_) non laissez moi finir s'il vous plait, Mlle Sandburg est archéologue et anthropologue, elle est assignée à votre équipe en tant que spécialiste des cultures anciennes…_

Jack (le coupant à nouveau) : _excusez moi mon Général mais on a déjà un spécialiste !_

Hammond : _ça je le sais Colonel ! Mlle Sandburg sera l'assistante du Docteur Jackson._

Daniel (surpris) : _ah bon ? Eh bien je suis ravi de l'apprendre mais on aurait pu m'avertir plus tôt non ?_

Hammond : _je m'en rends compte Docteur Jackson mais Mlle Sandburg n'est arrivée qu'hier dans la journée et j'ai moi aussi été prévenu tardivement donc…_

Jack (souriant) : _donc on a membre de plus dans l'équipe !_ (Se tournant vers Elisabeth) _eh bien Mlle Sandburg, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au SGC et dans SG1 !_

Elisabeth (avec un sourire timide) : _Merci mon Colonel…_

Jack : _eh bien laissez moi vous présenter le reste de notre équipe,_ (désignant d'abord Sam, puis Teal'c et enfin Daniel), _voici mon second le Major Samantha Carter, lui c'est Teal'c et le meilleur pour la fin… _(Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Daniel) _le docteur Daniel Jackson avec qui vous aurez la joie de travailler !_

Elisabeth regarda l'un après l'autre, les membres de l'équipe et leur sourit tour à tour. Le sourire que lui rendit Sam était chaleureux, Teal'c, lui se contenta de s'incliner et Daniel lui, hocha simplement la tête, complètement absorbé dans les documents qu'il avait étalés devant lui.

Jack : _Daniel !_ (L'intéressé leva la tête) _vous pourriez dire bonjour à Mlle Sandburg quand même !_

Daniel (regardant Elisabeth) : _ah oui ! Excusez moi… euh je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance et de pouvoir travailler avec vous euh… Elisabeth, je peux vous appeler comme ça ?_

Sur ces mots il lui décocha le plus beau sourire que la jeune femme avait jamais vu… Elle resta sans voix un instant puis se reprit.

Elisabeth (lui rendant son sourire) : _oui, ce sera plus simple, je pense…_

Daniel (souriant toujours) : _dans ce cas appelez moi Daniel…_

Hammond : _Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir commencer ce briefing ! Major ? Qu'avez-vous à nous dire concernant les résultats de la sonde sur la planète P3M614 ?_

Jack : _euh… excusez moi mon Général mais est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tôt pour qu'Elisabeth parte en mission avec nous ?_

Hammond : _je ne pense pas non et puis de toute façon, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Sandburg a été briefée dès son arrivée dans la base ! _(Se tournant vers Sam) _Alors Major ?_

Sam : _eh bien la sonde n'a pas relevé de trace de goa'uld mais apparemment le sous-sol regorge de naquadah, ce qui n'est pas bon signe…_

Jack : _ah oui qui dit Naquadah dit forcément Goa'uld !_

Daniel : _est-ce que la sonde a relevé des traces de civilisations ?_

Jack (sarcastique) : _mais oui Daniel, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, vous aurez des cailloux pour faire joujou !_

Daniel lui jeta un regard noir et ne répondit rien. Il se tourna vers Sam et attendit sa réponse.

Sam : _oui, il y aurait un temple ou un édifice situé à une dizaine de kilomètres de la porte… et apparemment cette planète n'est pas habitée !_

Elisabeth (s'enflammant) : _mais elle l'a sûrement été ! C'est intéressant, ces ruines nous aideront à découvrir qui habitait cette planète et comment ils vivaient, en plus ces gens avaient peut-être une certaine avance technologique sur nous et il en restera peut-être des traces…_

Daniel : _ah enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse aux mêmes choses que moi !_

Jack : _eh ben tant mieux Daniel ! Vous allez bien vous entendre !_

Daniel : _oui ça c'est certain !_

Jack (ironique) : _et n'en profitez pas pour la draguer !_

Daniel : _Jack !_

Jack : _ben quoi ?_ (À Elisabeth) _vous savez je suis sûr que Daniel a une femme sur chaque planète qu'on a visité et il y en a beaucoup !_

Daniel (s'énervant) : _Jack !_

Jack : _oh bon d'accord ! Ça va j'arrête !_

Hammond : _bien ! Merci messieurs ! _(Se tournant ver Sam) _Major vous avez quelque chose à rajouter ?_

Sam : _non mon Général._

Hammond : _bien vous pourrez donc partir demain matin à 7h30 ! Rompez !_

Daniel : _demain ? Mais mon Général pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne part pas aujourd'hui ?_

Hammond : _il n'y a plus de créneau pour un nouveau départ aujourd'hui, il y a déjà 5 équipes qui partent en mission donc vous partirez demain._

Jack : _ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, vos cailloux ne vont pas s'envoler, ils seront toujours là demain !_

Daniel se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre. Puis il se tourna vers Elisabeth.

Daniel : _bien puisque nous avons une journée devant nous, je vais en profiter pour vous montrer mon bureau._

Elisabeth : _d'accord, je vous suis._

Bureau de Daniel - quelques minutes plus tard

Daniel ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Elisabeth. La jeune femme entra.

Daniel (sur un ton d'excuse) : _oh… ne regardez pas le désordre mais quand je travaille, j'ai tendance à m'étaler un peu…_

Le peu en question était un euphémisme, il y avait une bonne dizaine de livres ouverts, éparpillés un peu partout, des papiers jonchaient la table de travail de l'archéologue et deux ordinateurs étaient allumés. L'écran de l'un affichait la page d'un site Internet vraisemblablement consacré à l'Archéologie et l'autre était en mode écran d'attente, on y voyait défiler une frise de petits bonhommes égyptiens.

Daniel libéra un siège du monceau de documents qui l'occupait et invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Celle-ci s'installa.

Durant la matinée, ils firent connaissance et Daniel montra à la jeune femme les traductions sur lesquelles il travaillait. Elisabeth commençait vraiment à apprécier Daniel. Il était ouvert, gentil et surtout très passionné par son travail ce qui plaisait beaucoup à la jeune femme.

Daniel (regardant sa montre) : _Oh il est déjà tard, ça vous dirait d'aller manger quelque chose ?_

Elisabeth : _oh oui ! Je meurs de faim !_

Daniel (souriant) : _alors allons-y !_

Mess

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Daniel emmena tout naturellement la jeune femme vers la table habituelle de SG1. Jack et Teal'c étaient déjà là.

Daniel : _Installez vous Elisabeth, je vais nous chercher des plateaux._

Elisabeth (s'asseyant en face de Jack) : _merci Daniel…_

Daniel lui sourit et partit chercher les plateaux. Pendant ce temps, Jack engagea la conversation avec la jeune femme.

Jack : _Alors Elisabeth ? Comment s'est passée cette matinée avec Daniel ?_

Elisabeth : _Oh très bien ! En fait nous avons fait un peu connaissance et nous avons aussi beaucoup travaillé…_

Jack : _quoi ? Déjà ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de Daniel !_

Elisabeth : _Oh mais ça ne m'a pas dérangée au contraire, j'ai trouvé les travaux de Daniel fascinants !_

Jack (riant) : _eh ben vous êtes bien la seule !_

Daniel (qui venait d'arriver) : _la seule à faire quoi ?_

Elisabeth : _à apprécier votre travail…._

Daniel (jetant un regard noir à Jack) : _ça c'est bien vrai ! Je connais d'autres personnes qui ne s'y sont jamais intéressé et pourtant elles devraient !_

Jack : _oh ça va Daniel ! Je plaisantais ! C'était drôle non ?_ (Se tournant vers Teal'c) _Teal'c_ _vous avez trouvé ça marrant non ?_

Teal'c : _non._

Jack : _bah ça au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair !_

Daniel (changeant de sujet) : _au fait, où est Sam ?_

Jack : _sûrement encore dans son labo ! Elle travaille trop ! Elle en oublie même de venir manger !_

Daniel (qui regardait vers l'entrée du mess) : _vous avez parlé trop vite Jack !_

En effet, Sam venait d'entrer dans le mess. Elle alla se chercher un plateau et rejoignis les membres de SG1.

Jack : _Alors Carter encore absorbée par vos expériences ?_

Sam : _oui mon Colonel mais cet objet qu'a ramené l'équipe du Colonel Reynolds est incroyable ! Ses propriétés sont…_

Jack (la coupant) : _ah ! Ça suffit Carter, on ne bosse plus là on mange !_

Sam offrit son plus beau sourire à son supérieur et s'installa face à lui à côté d'Elisabeth.

Lendemain matin – 7h30 – Salle d'embarquement

Les cinq membres de l'équipe SG1 se tenaient prêts à partir. Ils attendaient le signal du général Hammond. Celui-ci prit le micro et annonça le départ. Jack se dirigea le premier vers la flaque bleutée suivi de près par Sam et Teal'c. Daniel, lui, resta en arrière avec Elisabeth. En effet, c'était la première fois que la jeune femme passait la porte.

Daniel : _allez venez, je vais passer avec vous. Vous verrez ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Vous allez juste avoir une sensation de froid…_

Elisabeth hocha la tête et suivi Daniel. Celui-ci lui prit la main au moment de passer le vortex. La sensation fut incroyable ! Elle ne parvenait pas à décrire ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était gelée !

Daniel : _Elisabeth ? Vous allez bien ?_

Elisabeth : _oui… j'ai juste froid…_

Daniel : _ce n'est rien ça va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas, venez on va rejoindre les autres._

Elisabeth acquiesça et suivi Daniel. Ils rejoignirent Jack, Sam et Teal'c qui les attendaient à quelques mètres de la porte.

Jack : _Alors Elisabeth ? Comment s'est passée la traversée ?_

Elisabeth : _oh… ça c'est bien passé…_

Jack (voyant que la jeune femme pâlissait) : _Vous vous sentez bien ?_

Elisabeth (pâle) : _oui… enfin je crois…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le décor autour d'elle se mis à tourner et elle se sentit partir mais deux bras la retinrent fermement.

Jack (la tenant dans ses bras) : _Hé restez avec nous !_

Elisabeth avait du mal à refaire surface, elle se sentait bien dans les bras puissants du Colonel O'Neill. En sécurité, oui c'était ça… Elle sentit que Jack la secouait un peu pour la réveiller et elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un regard chocolat inquiet.

Jack : _alors Dorothée on refait surface ?_ (Voyant qu'elle voulait se redresser) _doucement…_

Elisabeth : _Merci mon Colonel, je me sens mieux, ça va aller maintenant…_

Jack (la lâchant doucement) _bien… vous en êtes sûre ? Non parce qu'on a du chemin à faire avant d'atteindre les ruines…_

Elisabeth : _oui ne vous inquiétez pas…on y va ? J'ai envie de les voir moi ces ruines !_

Daniel (inquiet) : _mais on ne devrait pas retourner sur terre ? Elisabeth a quand même fait un malaise et…_

Jack (le coupant) : _Daniel ! Vous avez entendu Elisabeth non ? Et puis c'était la première fois qu'elle passait la porte alors… Allez en avant mauvaise troupe ! Carter ? C'est par où ?_

Sam (indiquant un chemin à sa droite) : _c'est par là mon Colonel… à environ 10 km…_

Jack : _eh ben ça fait une sacrée trotte ! Allez on y va ! Teal'c vous passez devant, Carter vous me suivez et Daniel vous restez avec Elisabeth !_

Ils suivirent donc le chemin indiqué par Sam et au bout d'une heure et demie de marche, ils aperçurent les ruines… C'étaient vraisemblablement les restes d'un temple grec. Il y avait des morceaux de colonnes et les vestiges d'une statue laissaient penser qu'on y vénérait un dieu. Evidemment Daniel voulu s'y précipiter mais Jack le retint.

Jack (armant son P90) : _Attendez Daniel ! Teal'c et moi on va faire le tour pour voir s'il n'y a aucun danger…._

Daniel (impatient) : _mais ce ne sont que des cailloux comme vous le dites si bien ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de dangereux !_

Jack (désignant un point devant lui) : _ça !_

Daniel se tourna vers la direction qu'indiquait Jack et les vit. Deux hommes vêtus de sortes de toges vertes se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils étaient armés de lances. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'eux, Daniel pu remarquer que ces deux hommes avaient une carrure impressionnante et qu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment amicaux. Teal'c voulu brandir sa lance mais Jack l'en empêcha d'un geste. Bien sûr, Daniel s'avança vers eux et commença à parler.

Daniel (tendant la main) : _euh bonjour, nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques… nous venons d'une planète appelée la Terre… euh… nous sommes arrivés par le Stargate… Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson,_ (désignant Jack et les autres) _et voici mes amis…_

Devant l'air d'incompréhension des deux hommes, Jack tenta d'expliquer à sa manière ce qu'était le Stargate ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Daniel.

Jack : _Vous savez, ce grand truc rond qui est situé à environ 10 km d'ici…_

Homme 1 : _Vous voulez dire par l'anneau sacré ?_

Daniel : _euh… oui c'est ça…_

Homme1 : _Mon nom est Armos_ (désignant son compagnon), _voici mon ami Tellios… suivez nous, nous allons vous conduire auprès de notre chef…_

Daniel (regardant Jack en quête d'une réaction de celui-ci qui hocha affirmativement la tête) : _euh… d'accord nous vous suivons…_

Jack : _euh… Armos ?_ (L'intéressé se tourna vers lui) _c'est bien ça votre nom ?_ (Armos acquiesça), _moi c'est Jack O'Neill… comment s'appelle votre chef ?_

Armos : _Elle s'appelle Mina et elle est très sage…_

Jack : _oh… alors c'est une chef ?_ (Armos hocha la tête) _Ah oui je vois…_

Armos : _oui et elle est aussi notre guérisseuse et elle peut voir l'avenir…_

Jack (ironique) : _elle peut voir l'avenir ? Ah c'est bien ça… et elle fait comment, elle a une boule de cristal ?_

Daniel (exaspéré) : _Jaaack_…

Jack : _ben quoi ?_

Daniel : _s'il vous plait… essayez d'être un peu moins sceptique… eux ils y croient et on ferait bien de faire comme eux si on veut rester entiers…_

Elisabeth : _Daniel a raison mon Colonel, leurs croyances sont importantes…_

Jack : _oui bon ça va…_

Ils suivirent Armos et Tellios jusqu'à un petit village. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande bâtisse située au centre du village. Armos y entra et ressorti quelques minutes plus tard suivi d'une vieille femme. Elle semblait si vieille qu'on ne pouvait lui donner d'âge, elle avait de longs cheveux blancs et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur assez particulière. Ils étaient bleus mais d'un bleu presque violet et ils donnaient l'impression de sonder la personne qui se trouvait face à eux.

Elle se dirigea vers Elisabeth et commença à la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Puis son regard se dirigea vers Jack et Daniel et un sourire fendit son visage parcheminé.

Mina : _Armos_ _m'a dit d'où vous veniez… si vous êtes ici c'est que vous savez qui je suis… _(Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle le devança) _et donc vous savez aussi quels sont mes pouvoirs…_

Jack (ne pouvant se retenir) _ah mais on ne demande qu'à voir nous !_

Mina (le sondant du regard) : _en es-tu sûr ? Parce que ce que je pourrais te dire pourrait ne pas te plaire…_

Jack : _pourquoi ? Vous allez me prédire ma mort c'est ça ?_

Mina : _non je ne peux pas voir ce genre de chose, moi je lis dans les cœurs et dans les âmes…_

Jack : _ah oui ? Alors vous avez lu en moi c'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?_

Mina : _beaucoup de choses, mais surtout des sentiments très forts envers tes amis, tu donnerais ta vie pour eux…_ (Jack allait répondre mais elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la main) _mais il y aussi autre chose, je vois que tu vas souffrir à cause d'un ami…_

Jack (la coupant) : _ah merci je suis ravi de l'apprendre… mais on est pas venus pour ça…_

Mina : _je le sais, Armos m'a expliqué, vous voulez découvrir notre culture et voir comment nous vivons…_

Daniel : _oui c'est ça… euh… Mina, nous avons vu les ruines d'un temple pas loin d'ici, est-ce que nous pourrions aller les étudier ?_ (Devant l'air interrogateur de la vieille femme) : _en fait nous voudrions les voir d'un peu plus près…_ (Désignant Elisabeth) _mon amie et moi nous nous intéressons beaucoup à ce genre de choses et…_

Mina (pensive) : _oui… ton amie… elle sera beaucoup plus que ça dans peu de temps crois-moi… _

Daniel (surpris et rougissant) : _mais non… euh… Elisabeth et moi travaillons simplement ensemble…_

Mina (semblant revenir à elle) : _vous pouvez aller voir ces pierres…_

Daniel (surpris par la réaction de Mina) : _euh… merci…_ (À Elisabeth) _vous venez ?_

Jack : _attendez vous deux ! Vous ne comptez quand même pas y aller seuls ?_

Daniel : _ben si pourquoi ?_

Jack : _non mais ça va pas la tête ? Teal'c !_ (Le jaffa s'approcha) _vous voulez bien aller avec eux ?_

Teal'c : _d'accord O'Neill._

Jack : _bien ! __On garde le contact radio ! Pendant ce temps Carter et moi on va visiter un peu le village…_

Daniel, Elisabeth et Teal'c prirent le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté avec Armos et Tellios à l'aller. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent en vue des ruines. Les deux archéologues se dirigèrent vers celles-ci. Daniel sortit sa caméra et commença à filmer les pierres. Elisabeth, quant à elle, avait pris son appareil photo numérique et mitraillait les différents édifices. Teal'c, lui, surveillait les alentours.

Au bout d'environ une heure, Jack apparut dans le chemin, Sam à ses côtés. Ils étaient seuls.

Jack : _Alors Danny Boy ? Comment ça se passe ?_

Daniel : _très bien Jack, je pense pouvoir dire avec certitude quel était le dieu qui était vénéré dans ce temple._

Jack : _ah oui ? Eh ben nous on a discuté avec Mina et les villageois et on a appris qu'il y avait effectivement un goa'uld sur cette planète…_

Sam : _mais apparemment il est parti…_

Daniel : _c'est étrange ça, la sonde a bien détecté du naquadah sur cette planète non ?_

Sam : _oui c'est vrai mais il faut croire que ce goa'uld n'en voulait pas…_

Daniel : _mais que vous ont dit Mina et son peuple ?_

Sam : _le goa'uld serait parti parce qu'il a eu peur d'une prédiction que lui aurait faite Mina…_

Jack : _moi j'ai du mal à la croire vous voyez !_

Daniel : _mais c'est tout à fait possible,_ (montrant les ruines) _vous voyez ce temple ? Il a été érigé à la gloire d'un dieu grec, l'un des plus puissant, Zeus… et je crois savoir qu'à l'époque de la Grèce antique, il était courant que les souverains consultent des oracles…_

Jack : _des quoi ?_

Elisabeth (reprenant) : _des oracles, ce sont des sortes de devins si vous préférez… ils les consultaient pour connaître leur avenir…_

Jack : _oui mais enfin là on parle d'un goa'uld ! N'oubliez pas ils sont arrogants, ils croient tout savoir !_

Daniel : _oui mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de Zeus… où alors son hôte devait souvent consulter un devin et il a continué à le faire…._

Jack : _oh arrêtez ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que cette Mina est un devin ! D'ailleurs elle l'a dit elle-même, elle ne prédit pas l'avenir, elle lit dans les cœurs et les âmes… enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit…_

Daniel : _je suis d'accord avec vous Jack mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est peut-être vrai… après tout Zeus n'est pas là non ?_

Jack : _mouais c'est vrai… bon on ferait peut-être bien de ne pas s'attarder ici… Daniel ? Vous et Elisabeth vous avez terminé ?_

Daniel : _euh… oui c'est bon, ça devrait aller…_

Jack : _d'accord, alors on rentre !_

Ils reprirent le chemin de la porte et l'atteignirent environ deux heures plus tard, Daniel était fatigué et marchait moins vite que les autres. Il composa les symboles de la Terre sur le DHD et Sam composa le code sur son GDO. Ils passèrent l'un après l'autre la flaque bleutée.

Base du SGC – Salle d'embarquement

SG1 venait de franchir la porte sans encombres. Le Général Hammond les accueilli à leur arrivée, soulagé de ne pas avoir à appeler une équipe médicale.

Hammond : _Alors Colonel, comment s'est passée cette mission ?_

Jack : _oh très bien mon Général, nous avons rencontré des gens charmants…_

Hammond (surpris) : _la_ _planète est habitée ?_ (À Sam) _Je croyais que la sonde n'avait rien détecté._

Sam _: oui aux abords de la porte mon Général, les gens que nous avons rencontrés se trouvaient à une quinzaine de kilomètres environ…_

Hammond : _je vois… bien ! Maintenant tous à l'infirmerie ! Le débriefing aura lieu demain matin à 9h30 ! Je vous laisse la soirée pour vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité._

Jack : _bien… Merci mon Général._

Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers l'infirmerie où ils retrouvèrent le docteur Janet Frasier qui les examina l'un après l'autre sans rien trouver d'anormal.

Daniel et Elisabeth allèrent ensuite dans le bureau de l'archéologue car ils souhaitaient travailler sur les photos et le film des ruines de P3M614. Ils travaillèrent ensemble jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le jeune homme raccompagna Elisabeth jusqu'à ses quartiers. Au moment de lui dire bonsoir, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais alors qu'il allait se décider, c'est Elisabeth elle-même qui prit les devants. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'archéologue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Puis elle se retira dans ses quartiers, laissant un Daniel ahuri au milieu du couloir. Au bout de quelques secondes, Daniel se repris et se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers. Il repensait à Mina, la vieille femme rencontrée sur P3M614 et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit : « _ton amie… elle sera beaucoup plus que ça dans peu de temps crois-moi… »_ Avait-elle raison ?

Base du SGC – Salle de briefing – 9h30

Le Général Hammond était assis au bout de la grande table rouge et noire. A sa gauche se trouvaient Sam et Daniel et à sa droite Teal'c et Elisabeth. Comme d'habitude il manquait Jack qui arriverait certainement avec dix minutes de retard.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, Jack faisait son entrée. Il s'installa à côté d'Elisabeth, ce qui provoqua un pincement au cœur de Daniel sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Hammond : _bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer._ (Se tournant vers Daniel) _Docteur Jackson, c'est à vous !_

Daniel : _merci mon Général… comme je vous l'ai dit hier, il semblerait que le goa'uld qui régnait sur cette planète était Zeus… Elisabeth et moi, nous vous avons préparé un petit topo sur lui _(il distribua des petits dossiers à chacun) _comme ça vous saurez qui il est…_

Pendant que Daniel continuait de parler, Jack ouvrit le dossier et regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Daniel avait fait un résumé succinct de la vie de Zeus. Super ! En plus de l'écouter bavasser pendant des heures, il faudrait qu'il se coltine un de ses résumés à lire ! Il poussa un soupir mais lu quand même le document.

Daniel expliquait qu'à l'origine Zeus était le dieu des phénomènes atmosphériques, celui qui éclaire le ciel, lance des éclairs, fait rouler le tonnerre et ce genre de choses… Zeus a acquis peu à peu sa personnalité définitive. Il est devenu le premier des dieux et le souverain suprême des mortels aux actions desquels il se mêle. Fils de Chronos et de Rhéa, Zeus fut sauvé de la gloutonnerie infanticide de son père par sa mère. Zeus apparut comme l'image de l'apaisement, de l'ordre, de la sagesse et de la justice. En effet, les règles qu'il élabora pour les cieux et les dieux, Zeus les établis également dans les sociétés terrestres. Zeus pu s'arroger le titre de « père des Dieux » et de « père des Hommes ». Il fut consacré comme le dieu universel, possesseur de tous les biens célestes et terrestres.

Daniel (continuant) : …et _donc nous avons découvert que les ruines étaient en fait un temple érigé à la gloire de Zeus. Il y avait les restes d'une statue qui le représentait et nous avons découvert des gravures et des inscriptions qui l'attestent._

Hammond : _est-ce que vous pensez que ce goa'uld pourrait revenir sur cette planète ?_

Sam : _eh bien nous pensons que non… le Colonel et moi nous avons discuté avec quelques personnes et toutes nous on dit la même chose : le dieu les a quittés parce qu'il a eu peur d'une prédiction de Mina, leur chef…_

Hammond : _une prédiction ?_

Jack : _oui. En fait cette Mina se prend pour une voyante ou un truc qui s'en approche…_

Hammond : _ah oui ? Et est-ce qu'elle vous a fait des prédictions ?_

Jack : _ben pas exactement… disons qu'elle m'a simplement dis qu'elle avait lu dans mon cœur ou un truc comme ça mais bon à mon avis ce ne sont que des bêtises !_

Hammond : _vous en êtes sûr Colonel ?_

Jack : _bah oui ! En tout cas moi je n'y crois pas…_

Hammond : _bien,_ (à Sam) _Major, pensez vous que nous pourrions obtenir une quelconque technologie de la part de ces gens ?_

Sam _: non mon Général, ils ne sont pas très évolués d'après ce que nous avons pu voir… leur seul point fort est leur chef Mina, ils la respectent tous beaucoup et la craignent aussi de part ses dons…_

Hammond : _donc à part le fait que leur chef ait ce don, ils n'ont rien à échanger ou à offrir, c'est bien cela ?_

Sam : _oui mon Général_

Hammond _: bien ! Dans ce cas, vous ne retournerez plus sur cette planète_ (voyant que Daniel et Elisabeth allaient parler) _du moins pour le moment. Vous pouvez disposer._

Les cinq membres de SG1 quittèrent la salle l'un derrière l'autre.

-0 -

**2ème partie**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Elisabeth avait rejoint le SGC et SG1. Elle s'était parfaitement intégrée dans l'équipe et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. En particulier avec Jack avec qui elle s'entraînait régulièrement à la salle de sport. Le reste du temps, elle le passait avec Daniel à travailler dans son bureau. Celui-ci l'avait aidée à se trouver un appartement en ville et elle était maintenant installée.

Ce jour là, ils venaient de se faire offrir une semaine de congés par le Général Hammond. Ils en discutaient tout en sortant de la salle de briefing.

Jack : _eh ben je crois que mon petit chalet va être ravi de me revoir !_

Elisabeth : _vous avez un chalet Jack ?_

Jack : _eh oui, dans le Minnesota, c'est beau, c'est calme et c'est ça que j'apprécie…_

Elisabeth : _et à part vous reposer, qu'est-ce que vous y faites ?_

Jack : _je pêche… j'adore la pêche, c'est reposant je trouve…_

Teal'c : _c'est surtout très ennuyeux O'Neill._

Jack (vexé) : _oh vous de toute façon vous n'y connaissez rien !_

Daniel : _eh bien moi je suis d'accord avec Teal'c ! La pêche c'est ennuyeux et c'est pas mon truc !_

Jack : _de toute façon à part les cailloux, vous il n'y a pas grand-chose qui vous intéresse !_

Daniel (vexé lui aussi) : _c'est faux ! Je m'intéresse à beaucoup d'autres choses aussi…_

Jack : _je plaisantais Daniel, ne soyez pas vexé pour si peu…_

Daniel se renfrogna et ne répondit rien.

Elisabeth : _eh bien moi j'adore la pêche ! J'y allais avec mon oncle quand j'étais enfant, j'ai toujours aimé ça !_

Jack (souriant) : _c'est vrai ?_ (Elisabeth acquiesça) _enfin une connaisseuse ! Ça vous dirait de venir avec moi ?_

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Sam s'assombrit. Jack lui avait si souvent demandé de l'accompagner et elle avait toujours refusé… Elle espérait qu'Elisabeth refuse elle aussi mais elle fut déçue lorsqu'elle l'entendit répondre :

Elisabeth : _où ça ? Dans le Minnesota ?_

Jack : _bah oui ! Mais en tout bien tout honneur hein !_

Elisabeth (souriant) : _alors d'accord je viens !_

Cette fois c'est Daniel qui ruminait de sombres pensées. Il comptait inviter la jeune femme à passer ces quelques jours avec lui mais Jack l'avait devancé et elle avait accepté mais comme l'avait dit Jack c'était en tout bien tout honneur… Alors pourquoi cela le gênait-il tant ?

Jack (souriant) : _super ! Alors on se retrouve devant l'ascenseur dans… _(Regardant sa montre) _disons une heure, ça vous va ?_

Elisabeth : _c'est parfait !_

Une heure plus tard, Jack et Elisabeth se retrouvaient devant l'ascenseur. Il rejoignirent la surface et se dirigèrent vers le pick-up de Jack.

Jack : _j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les longs voyages, on a de la route à faire vous savez._

Elisabeth : _ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas… au fait Jack, je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée…_

Jack (fouillant dans ses poches) : _oh c'est rien, ça me fait plaisir…_

Elisabeth (souriant) : _dans ce cas…_

Jack (lui rendant son sourire et ouvrant la porte du pick-up) : _allez-y montez ! Je m'occupe de charger les bagages._

Il rangea les valises dans le coffre et s'installa au volant. Il démarra et ils prirent la route du Minnesota. Durant tout le voyage, Jack fut intarissable et ne cessait de parler de son chalet, des ballades qu'il faisait dans le coin et surtout de la pêche. Elisabeth l'écoutait en souriant, risquant parfois un petit commentaire. D'habitude Jack n'était pas si loquace même lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient. C'était Daniel qui parlait toujours le plus. Comme disait Jack : une vraie pipelette !

Au bout de deux heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent en vue du chalet. Il était vraiment isolé. Derrière, on pouvait apercevoir le lac dont Jack n'avait cessé de parler pendant le voyage. O'Neill se gara devant et descendit du pick-up. Elisabeth le suivit. Il prit les bagages et ils entrèrent dans le chalet. L'intérieur n'était vraiment pas grand. Il y avait un séjour, et au fond une petite cuisine. Jack monta à l'étage. Elisabeth le suivit.

Jack (entrant dans une pièce) : _voici ma chambre mais pour cette semaine ça sera la vôtre, moi je dormirai en bas dans le canapé._

Elisabeth : _oh non, je dormirai dans le canapé, ça ne me dérange pas vous savez !_

Jack : _ah ! On ne discute pas ! Allez y installez vous ! Ensuite je vous montrerai les autres pièces._

Elisabeth : _d'accord ! Merci !_

Jack se contenta de lui sourire et redescendit pour aller récupérer son sac dans sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remontait à l'étage et montrait à Elisabeth, la salle de bain et la chambre de son fils Charlie… La jeune femme connaissait l'histoire de Charlie, Daniel lui en avait parlé mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit à Jack. Il se contenta simplement de lui montrer la pièce et lui expliqua brièvement à qui elle appartenait. La jeune femme ne posa aucune question et Jack lui en fut reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, Jack avait installé des chaises longues devant le lac et ils y passèrent la journée, leurs cannes à pêche à la main… Le soir Jack fit un barbecue.

Pendant deux jours, ils ne firent que pêcher et discuter de tout et de rien. Il faisait beau et chaud. Elisabeth avait décidé de tremper ses pieds dans le lac pour se rafraîchir un peu lorsqu'elle sentit une brusque poussée et se retrouva dans l'eau. Elle regarda sur le ponton et vit Jack qui la regardait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Elisabeth (un peu en colère) : _arrêtez de rire et venez plutôt m'aider à sortir de là ! Elle est froide !_

Jack (riant) : _Ok ok ne vous énervez pas, j'arrive !_

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et tendit la main à la jeune femme qui tira de toutes ses forces. Jack, entraîné par le mouvement tomba à l'eau lui aussi.

Jack (crachant de l'eau) : _ah vous m'avez bien eue ! Mais attendez, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !_

Sur ces mots, il nagea vers la jeune femme qui tenta de lui échapper mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa. C'est alors qu'il vit ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du voir. Elisabeth portait un T Shirt blanc qui était devenu transparent avec l'eau et elle ne portait rien en dessous. Autant dire que c'était comme si elle n'avait rien. La jeune femme n'avait rien remarqué. C'est lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Jack qui s'était soudainement assombri qu'elle comprit. Elle baissa la tête et vit son T Shirt. Elle rougit violemment et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Puis elle lui tourna le dos et nagea vers le ponton sur lequel elle se hissa sans difficulté. Elle couru vers la maison.

Ce soir là, l'ambiance fut un peu tendue. Jack s'était confondu en excuses et la jeune femme les avait acceptées. Mais elle aussi était troublée. Elle avait vu Jack mouillé, son T Shirt noir plaqué sur son torse et surtout son regard sur elle lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'eau.

Elisabeth ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à lui. Jack, quant à lui, n'osait plus regarder la jeune femme. Ils étaient assis côte à côte dans le canapé mais ne se regardaient pas. Jack se pencha pour prendre une bouteille de bière sur la table basse et Elisabeth en fit autant au même moment. Leurs mains se refermèrent sur la même bouteille. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Jack sourit et fit ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis environ une demi-heure. Il embrassa Elisabeth qui fut surprise sur le coup mais répondit à ce baiser après quelques secondes. Le baiser s'intensifia et la jeune femme passa ses mains dans le dos de Jack, le caressant sous le T shirt. Les mains de Jack n'étaient pas inactives non plus, commençant par un genou puis remontant doucement vers la cuisse, la hanche et de là sous le T shirt de la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner sous la caresse. Jack abandonna les lèvres de la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur son cou. Il y déposa une pluie de petits baisers mouillés puis descendit plus bas à la naissance des seins. Elisabeth s'était renversée en arrière, s'abandonnant complètement aux caresses expertes de Jack. Soudain Jack s'arrêta. Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un regard chocolat lourd de désir. Jack souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Là, il entreprit de la déshabiller, lui donnant un baiser entre chaque vêtement qu'il enlevait. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. Ils firent l'amour avec passion durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils finirent par s'endormir au lever du jour, complètement épuisés.

Elisabeth s'éveilla la première. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais en se tournant vers Jack, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci la regardait.

Elisabeth (embrassant Jack) : _bonjour toi, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu me regarde dormir ?_

Jack (souriant et rendant son baiser à la jeune femme) : _je sais pas, un bon moment…_

Elisabeth : _tu aurais du me réveiller au lieu d'attendre…_

Jack : _non tu dormais trop bien, je n'ai pas eu le courage… et puis il te fallait du repos après la nuit qu'on vient de passer !_

Elisabeth (souriant) : _oh oui_ _! Mais à toi aussi, tu avais l'air complètement épuisé ! _

Jack (se défendant) : _ah non, je n'étais pas si fatigué que ça !_

Elisabeth : _allons donc ! Tu t'es endormi le premier !_

Jack sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il se leva, complètement nu, offrant à la jeune femme le plus beau spectacle qu'elle avait jamais vu ! Il ramassa son boxer et l'enfila.

Jack : _je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?_

Elisabeth : _puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser !_

Ils prirent une longue douche à deux puis descendirent manger quelque chose. Les trois jours qui suivirent se passèrent de manière quasi identique. Jack emmena la jeune femme faire des ballades autour du lac et leurs soirées ils les passaient au lit.

Le dernier jour arriva et ils firent les préparatifs pour retourner à la base. Jack chargea les bagages dans le coffre tandis qu'Elisabeth montait dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent à Colorado Springs dans la soirée et Jack déposa Elisabeth chez elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils arrivent à la base ensemble et préférait rester discret sur la nature de leur relation. La jeune femme le comprenait et était d'accord avec lui.

SGC – Base de Cheyenne Moutain – Colorado – Mess – Lendemain – 8h00

Jack entra dans le mess, alla se chercher un plateau et se dirigea vers la table de SG1 où il retrouva Daniel, Sam et Teal'c. Elisabeth n'était pas encore arrivée. Il entama son bol de froot loops et Daniel engagea la conversation.

Daniel : _Alors Jack comment s'est passé votre séjour dans le Minnesota ?_

Jack : _Pas mal, je vous remercie…_

Daniel : _et Elisabeth ne s'est pas trop ennuyée ?_

Elisabeth (qui venait d'arriver) : _ah non pas du tout au contraire !_

Daniel : _ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'extraordinaire ?_

Elisabeth : _eh bien, on a pêché, on a fait des ballades autour du lac et on s'est baignés aussi !_

Sam : _eh ben dites donc ! Vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés tous les deux !_

Elisabeth : _oui c'est vrai et puis cet endroit est magnifique !_

Jack acquiesça tout en engouffrant une cuiller de céréales.

Daniel (se levant de table) : _bon vous m'excuserez mais j'ai du travail qui m'attends…_

Elisabeth : _la traduction du texte de la planète P5X832 ?_

Daniel : _oui elle est assez difficile, j'y ai passé presque tous mes jours de congés et je n'ai même pas réussi à traduire la moitié !_

Elisabeth : _je viens avec vous ! À nous deux, on y arrivera peut-être !_

Daniel (souriant) : _d'accord !_

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et suivi Daniel. Ils travaillèrent sur la traduction pendant toute la matinée.

-0 -

Les jours se succédaient tout comme les missions. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Elisabeth et Jack étaient ensembles. Ils étaient discrets et personne n'était au courant. La jeune femme s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Jack. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais ne savait pas vraiment si elle était amoureuse ou non. En plus Daniel se rapprochait d'elle. Il l'invitait souvent à sortir, au restaurant ou au cinéma. Elisabeth appréciait beaucoup ces moments passés avec l'archéologue. Elle ressentait aussi des choses pour lui mais était incapable de savoir si elle l'aimait ou non. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus que des sorties, Daniel lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il l'aimait et la jeune femme incapable de lui faire du mal avait cédé à ses avances et devait s'avouer qu'elle ne le regrettait pas.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que la jeune femme ne trouve de solution à son problème. Elle aimait Jack et Daniel et n'arrivait pas à faire de choix. Heureusement aucun des deux n'était au courant pour l'autre enfin pas pour le moment mais les choses allaient changer et pas dans le bon sens…

-0 -

**3ème partie**

SGC - Base de Cheyenne Moutain – Salle d'embarquement

SG1 se préparait à partir en mission sur une planète nommée P2R521. La sonde avait relevé des traces de naquadah et apparemment elle était habitée. En prime, il y avait un temple, entier celui-là, situé à environ 5 km de la porte. Daniel et Elisabeth étaient impatients de voir ça. Les chevrons s'enclenchaient un à un et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand wooosch. Le Général Hammond, dans la salle des commandes, pris le micro.

Hammond : _bonne chance SG1, retour dans 24 heures !_

L'un après l'autre les membres de l'équipe passèrent la porte, Jack en dernier. Celui-ci adressa un signe de la main au Général avant de disparaître dans le vortex. La porte se referma.

Sur P2R521

Jack venait de passer la porte et le soleil était éblouissant. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et se tourna vers son équipe.

Jack (à Sam) : _Carter ? C'est par où ?_

Sam : _droit devant nous mon Colonel…_

Jack : _bien ! Alors allons y !_

Ils partirent l'un derrière l'autre. Sam et Elisabeth marchaient devant et discutaient, Jack et Daniel les suivaient et Teal'c fermait la marche. Tout en marchant Jack observait Daniel. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il ne parlait pas et ça c'était vraiment bizarre venant de lui. Habituellement, il ne cessait de parler de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir et parfois il manifestait un tel engouement que Jack avait du mal à la faire taire. Mais aujourd'hui rien. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et souriait d'un air béat.

Jack : _Daniel ?_ (Le jeune homme semblait ailleurs, Jack cria cette fois) _Daniel !_

Daniel (sursautant) : _oui Jack ?_

Jack : _vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ?_

Daniel (souriant) : _oui pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !_

Jack : _ah oui ? Moi je vous trouve bizarre… on dirait que vous êtes ailleurs comme… sur un petit nuage… oui c'est ça !_

Daniel (toujours un sourire béat aux lèvres) : _c'est parce que je suis heureux Jack !_

Jack : _ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir ce qui vous rend si heureux Danny Boy ?_

Daniel : _eh bien je suis amoureux et elle est merveilleuse…_

Jack (souriant) : _ah j'en suis très heureux pour vous Daniel, et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?_

Daniel : _oui, elle se trouve juste devant nous avec Sam…_

A ces mots, le sourire de Jack se figea, Daniel trop occupé à regarder Elisabeth ne remarqua rien. Jack se recomposa un visage masquant les émotions qui le submergeaient et sourit à Daniel.

Jack : _eh bien c'est super ça Danny Boy ! Je suis très content pour vous !_

Daniel : _merci Jack ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis heureux ! Elisabeth est une jeune femme merveilleuse, en plus elle est vraiment très belle, gentille, douce…._

Jack (le coupant visiblement irrité) : _oui bon ça va Daniel, vous n'allez pas me faire l'étalage de toutes ses qualités ! De toute façon je les connais aussi bien que vous…_

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, Jack les regretta. Daniel s'était arrêté de marcher et dévisageait son ami.

Daniel : _qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par je les connais aussi bien que vous…_

Jack (mal à l'aise) : _eh bien… euh… c'est parce que je travaille avec elle moi aussi et euh…_

Daniel (sentant la colère monter) : _vous avez eu une aventure avec elle ? _(Jack détourna les yeux) _c'est ça hein ? Mais dites le !_

Jack (regardant Daniel dans les yeux) : _oui c'est ça ! Et d'ailleurs je suis toujours avec elle !_

Daniel (en colère) : _Quoi ?_

Jack (criant) : _vous avez très bien entendu ! Je ne vais pas le répéter !_

Daniel (tremblant de colère) : _vous saviez que je l'aimais !_ (Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Daniel l'interrompit d'un geste de la main) _non taisez vous ! Vous le saviez ! Je ne l'ai jamais caché ! Je vous croyais mon ami Jack !_

Jack (tentant de calmer le jeune homme) : _mais c'est toujours le cas Daniel, je suis votre ami…_

Daniel (criant) : _non ! Un véritable ami ne se comporterait pas comme ça ! C'est pour ça hein ? que vous l'avez invitée dans votre chalet ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous ! Je suis bien content que Sam ait si souvent refusé vos invitations ! Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que vous !_

Jack (s'énervant lui aussi) : _je vous interdit de mêler Carter à cette histoire ! Si j'ai invité Elisabeth c'était uniquement en tant qu'ami ! Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ne vous regarde pas ! Et puis je vous rappelle que si j'ai bien compris c'est moi le cocu dans l'histoire ! _

Daniel : _la belle affaire ! Vous croyez être le seul à souffrir ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Excusez moi ! Le grand Jack O'Neill est celui qui est le plus à plaindre, bien sûr tout le monde sait qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie…_

Jack (le coupant) : _arrêtez ça tout de suite Daniel ! Ou vous risqueriez de le regretter…_

Daniel : _ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Me frapper_ ?

Jack ne répondit rien mais son visage d'ordinaire indéchiffrable laissait paraître l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Son regard était devenu très sombre et il serrait les poings. Il eut un mouvement vers l'archéologue, mais au moment où son poing partait une grande main noire le retint.

Teal'c : _O'Neill ! Arrêtez !_

Jack réagit soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et regarda Daniel. Le jeune homme avait une expression de frayeur sur le visage mais aussi de douleur. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait été trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et qu'il venait peut-être de perdre son amitié. Il se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Puis il prit le chemin de la porte. Jack voulu le suivre mais Teal'c le retint.

Sam et Elisabeth s'étaient arrêtées lorsqu'elles avaient entendu les éclats de voix de Daniel et Jack. Elisabeth avait compris de quoi ils parlaient et avait pâli. Sam se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais en voyant la pâleur d'Elisabeth, elle aussi avait compris. Et puis il faut dire que Jack et Daniel n'étaient pas vraiment discrets. Sam s'était contentée de regarder la jeune femme mais n'avait rien dit. Après tout qui pourrait lui en vouloir, elle avait une aventure avec les deux plus beaux hommes de la base…

Daniel marchait d'un pas résolu vers la porte. Jack, Teal'c, Sam et Elisabeth avaient fini par le suivre. Vu la tension qui régnait, Jack avait préféré annuler la mission. Elisabeth avait bien essayé de lui parler mais Jack refusait de l'écouter. Arrivés à la porte, Daniel composa l'adresse de la terre et Sam composa le code de l'équipe sur son GDO. Ils passèrent la porte sous le regard surpris du Général Hammond. Daniel passa devant lui sans un mot poursuivi par Jack et Elisabeth. Sam et Teal'c restaient en arrière.

Jack (criant) : _Daniel ! Attends !_

Daniel fut surpris par le tutoiement de Jack et s'arrêta. Il se retourna et Jack vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Il s'en voulu immédiatement. Il l'avait fait souffrir et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il tenta de s'excuser mais le jeune homme ne voulu rien savoir. Ils recommencèrent à se disputer violemment mais ils furent interrompus par Elisabeth.

Elisabeth (criant) : _ARRÊTEZ !_

Surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci les regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

Elisabeth : _arrêtez… si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez vous en à moi… après tout c'est moi qui vous ai trompés tous les deux…_

Daniel : _non. Ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute, j'ai été stupide, je n'aurais jamais du t'ouvrir mon cœur… maintenant je le regrette…_

Elisabeth (pleurant cette fois) : _non ne dis pas ça…_

Le jeune archéologue se détourna et sorti de la salle d'embarquement. Elisabeth se tourna vers Jack mais celui-ci passa devant elle sans un mot, le visage dur. N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots et sorti en courant de la salle, bousculant au passage Sam et le Général Hammond qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Hammond : _quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_ (À Teal'c et Sam) : _pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes revenus si tôt ?_

Teal'c : _eh bien O'Neill et Daniel Jackson se sont violemment disputés et Daniel Jackson a voulu rentrer sur terre, alors O'Neill a annulé la mission…_

Hammond : _pourquoi se sont-ils disputés comme ça ?_

Sam : _apparemment c'est une histoire d'amour à trois…_

Le Général Hammond hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais ne dit rien. Teal'c et Sam se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ils y retrouvèrent Jack et Daniel. Jack était installé sur un lit et une infirmière lui faisait une prise de sang. Daniel, quant à lui, s'était mis sur un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce et tournait le dos à Jack. Sam alla vers Daniel tandis que Teal'c s'installait à côté de Jack.

Sam s'approcha du lit où était Daniel et s'assis à côté de lui. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas. La jeune femme remarqua alors qu'il pleurait. Doucement, elle tendit la main et lui caressa le dos et, finalement le pris dans ses bras. Celui-ci nicha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et éclata en sanglots. Sam lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes en essayant de le calmer…

Pendant ce temps, le Général Hammond avait retrouvé Elisabeth dans la salle de sport où elle s'était réfugiée. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à la trouver car il savait que c'était là qu'elle passait le plus de temps après le bureau de Daniel.

Elle était assise par terre, contre un mur et elle pleurait. Le Général s'approcha et s'installa près d'elle.

Hammond (posant une main sur son épaule) : _allons mon petit, il faut vous calmer…_

Elisabeth (en pleurs) : _j'ai tout gâché ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !_

Hammond : _ils vont se réconcilier, ne vous inquiétez pas… vous savez je les connais depuis quelques années maintenant et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent de la sorte…_

Elisabeth : _vous croyez ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre…_

Hammond : _je pense que si au contraire, les liens qui les unissent sont très forts et il faut beaucoup plus que cela pour les briser…_

Elisabeth : _ça n'empêche que je leur ai fait du mal à tous les deux… et je n'arrive pas à faire un choix… c'est trop dur…_

Hammond : _je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider, vous le savez… seulement je vais devoir interrompre les missions pendant quelques jours, le temps que tout ça rentre dans l'ordre… vous comprenez ?_

Elisabeth : _oui mon Général… je comprends très bien…_

Hammond (se levant) : _bien… allez venez, il faut que vous passiez à l'infirmerie, mais avant vous devriez aller vous rafraîchir un peu…_

Elisabeth hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Elle suivi le Général hors de la salle de sport et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec lui.

Une heure après tous ces évènements, l'équipe SG1 était réunie dans la salle de briefing. Le général Hammond leur annonça ce qu'il avait dit à Elisabeth une heure plus tôt. A savoir, qu'il annulait toutes les missions de SG1 pendant quelques jours.

Jack : _et on pourrait savoir pourquoi mon Général ?_

Hammond : _vous le savez très bien Colonel ! Ne faites pas l'ignorant._

Jack ne répondit rien et compris instantanément le message.

Hammond : _bien, vous pouvez disposer._

Tout le monde sortit de la salle sans un mot. Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Elisabeth essaya de parler à Jack et à Daniel mais aucun des deux ne voulait l'écouter. Finalement, c'était peut-être aussi bien, la jeune femme pouvait réfléchir plus facilement à la décision qu'elle devait prendre. Après une semaine, le Général Hammond décida de reprendre les missions. C'est ainsi que SG1 se retrouva devant la porte des étoiles, prêts à partir pour une nouvelle mission.

Les chevrons s'enclenchaient un à un et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit caractéristique d'eau. Les cinq membres de SG1 franchirent la porte l'un derrière l'autre. Ils se rendaient sur une planète nommée P4X571. La sonde y avait repéré un temple et des traces de naquadah.

La porte se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière bordée d'arbres. Il faisait doux et un soleil pourpre brillait dans le ciel lui donnant une magnifique couleur orangée.

Ils suivirent un chemin qui partait de la porte et s'enfonçait dans une forêt. Aucun ne parlait. Sam consultait parfois ses instruments. Au bout d'environ une heure, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un magnifique temple qui selon toute vraisemblance était grec. Immédiatement Daniel se précipita vers l'entrée.

Jack : _Daniel ! Vous allez où comme ça ?_

Daniel (sèchement) : _faire mon travail !_

Jack : _attendez au moins que Teal'c et moi on ait fait le tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun danger…_

Daniel : _non !_

Jack : (s'énervant) : _Daniel ! C'est moi le chef de l'équipe ! Donc c'est moi qui donne les ordres et vous devez m'écouter ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

Daniel (s'énervant lui aussi) : _je suis civil ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un militaire quel qu'il soit et encore moins de vous !_

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le temple dans lequel il entra. Jack regarda Teal'c et lui fit un signe. Teal'c comprit et se dirigea à son tour vers le temple mais contrairement à Daniel, le jaffa n'entra pas. Il se posta à droite de l'entrée et attendit. Surpris Jack voulu s'approcher mais Teal'c leva la main lui faisant comprendre de rester où il était. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jaffa revenait près de Jack et les autres et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vu. Daniel venait d'être fait prisonnier par des jaffas à l'intérieur du temple.

Jack : _raaah_ _c'est pas vrai ! Mais quand est ce qu'il m'écoutera ?_

Elisabeth : _il faut le sortir de là ! Nous devons aller l'aider !_

Sam : _Elisabeth a raison mon Colonel… _(À Teal'c) : _Teal'c_ _est-ce que vous croyez qu'on peut entrer sans se faire prendre ?_

Teal'c : _cela sera difficile mais je pense que l'on peut y arriver…_

Sam : _bien ! Alors allons-y !_

Jack : _ça sera sans moi !_

Elisabeth : _Jack !_

Sam : _pourquoi mon Colonel ? Il s'agit de Daniel je vous le rappelle !_

Jack (énervé) : _je sais ! Mais je l'avais prévenu et il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, il a voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Très bien ! Qu'il se débrouille !_

Sam (choquée) : _mon Colonel ! Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites !_

Jack : _vous savez très bien que non Carter ! Et heureusement pour Daniel ! Aller puisqu'on a pas le choix on y va !_

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le temple. Arrivés à l'entrée, Jack commença à parler par signes, indiquant à Teal'c, Sam et Elisabeth ce qu'ils devaient faire. Teal'c entra le premier, sa lance à la main suivi de Sam qui réajustait son P90, Elisabeth vint ensuite son Beretta à la main et Jack ferma la marche son P90 armé.

Comme tous les temples grec, celui-ci était constitué d'une seule pièce. Au fond on pouvait voir une immense statue représentant un homme assis sur un trône tenant un trident dans sa main gauche.

Elisabeth (murmurant) : _Zeus !_

Jack : _quoi ?_

Elisabeth : _c'est Zeus ! Nous sommes dans un temple érigé à la gloire de Zeus !_

Jack : _ah bon ? Vous en êtes sûre ?_ (Elisabeth lui jeta un regard digne de Daniel lorsque Jack l'énervait) _oui vous en êtes sûre… et euh…_ (Regardant autour de lui) _il y a plusieurs pièces dans ce temple ?_

Elisabeth : _non. Contrairement aux temples égyptiens, les temples grecs ne comportent qu'une grande salle…_

Jack : _ah bon d'accord, alors est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où se trouvent les jaffas que Teal'c a vus ? Et surtout où peut être Daniel !_

Teal'c allait répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix rauque qui semblait venir de nulle part.

Voix : _Silence !_

Jack : _excusez moi mais j'aime bien voir à qui je parle… alors si vous pouviez vous montrer…_

A ce moment là, ils entendirent un grand bruit et la statue bougea, dévoilant une sorte de pièce d'où sortirent une quinzaine de jaffas qui les encerclèrent.

Jack (ironique) : _en plus on a même droit à un petit comité d'accueil ! C'est charmant !_

Jaffa 1 : _silence ! À genoux devant votre dieu !_

Un homme apparut alors. Il était grand et portait une sorte de toge blanche qui lui cachait la moitié de la poitrine. Il avait le teint mat et d'immenses yeux verts qui contrastaient avec le hâle doré de sa peau. Il était d'une grande beauté.

Sam, Elisabeth et Teal'c s'étaient déjà agenouillés mais pas Jack.

Jack : _euh… excusez moi mais j'ai un peu de mal à me baisser, vous voyez j'ai de l'arthrose aux genoux et… argh !_ (L'un des jaffas lui donna un violent coup de lance derrière les genoux) _ah oui effectivement c'est mieux comme ça…_

Le goa'uld s'approcha et regarda les membres de l'équipe l'un après l'autre. Il eut une moue de dédain en reconnaissant Teal'c.

Le Goa'uld : _je suis Zeus !_

Jack : _ah merci ! On n'avait pas deviné…_

Il reçut un nouveau coup de lance, dans les côtes cette fois. Zeus s'approcha de lui et tendit la main gauche, son arme de poing s'illumina et il dirigea le rayon vers le front de Jack.

Zeus (dont les yeux s'allumèrent) : _insolent ! Tu vas payer ! Comme ton ami !_

Il leva le bras et Jack s'effondra au sol, semi conscient. Il parvint à se remettre sur les genoux mais son équilibre était précaire.

Jack : _mon ami ? Quel ami ?_

Zeus : _celui qui est entré le premier dans mon temple ! _(À son Prima) _Jaffa kree !_

Le jaffa sortit du temple par l'ouverture de la statue et revint quelques secondes plus tard tenant Daniel en joue. L'archéologue était dans un piteux état. Apparemment, Zeus avait déjà commencé à le torturer. Il avait la lèvre fendue et un mince filet de sang coulait sur son menton. Il avait également un magnifique coquard à l'œil droit et évidemment il n'avait plus ses lunettes. En plus de ça, il avait du mal à se tenir debout.

Jack : _Daniel ! Ça va ?_

Daniel (sarcastique) : _à votre avis ?_

Zeus : _silence ! Jaffas ! Conduisez les dans mon vaisseau ! Je statuerai de leur sort plus tard !_

Les jaffas emmenèrent donc Jack et son équipe à bord du vaisseau de Zeus grâce aux anneaux de transports. Là, ils les enfermèrent dans deux cellules différentes. Sam, Elisabeth et Teal'c dans une et Jack et Daniel dans l'autre. Une longue attente commença. Teal'c fut le premier à être emmené. Dans la cellule d'à côté, Jack et Daniel étaient silencieux. Du moins pour le moment. Jack s'approcha du jeune homme dans le but de lui venir en aide car il voyait qu'il avait l'air de souffrir mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

Jack : _Daniel ! Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Je veux simplement vous aider ! Laissez moi voir !_

Daniel (se tenant le bras en grimaçant) : _non ! Je vais très bien !_

Jack : _très bien ! Si vous préférez souffrir ! Libre à vous !_

Daniel (les dents serrées) : _je souffrais déjà avant d'être blessé alors un peu plus ou un peu moins quelle différence ?_

Jack reçu cette remarque de plein fouet et il en eu le cœur serré.

Jack : _écoutez Daniel… je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je suis désolé…_

Daniel : _vraiment ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à vous croire…_

Jack : _vous n'avez plus confiance en moi ?_

Daniel : _je ne sais plus… en fait si, je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour nous sortir de là mais pour le reste je ne sais pas…_

Jack hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Daniel avait été assez clair… Inutile d'en rajouter. Le plus important maintenant était de sortir de là. Il commençait à y réfléchir quand la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit et un jaffa entra désignant Daniel.

Jaffa : _toi ! Mon Maître veut te voir !_

Jack : _vous voyez moi j'ai pas trop envie, je préfèrerait y aller moi…_

Jaffa : _non ! Mon Maître a dit lui !_

Jack allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Daniel lui fit signe de se taire. Il se leva et suivi le Jaffa.

Daniel : _laissez Jack, j'y vais… n'oubliez pas je compte sur vous…_

Ces paroles redonnèrent du baume au cœur de Jack. Daniel comptait sur lui, il lui faisait toujours confiance, c'était déjà ça ! Bon c'est vrai, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son ami mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en était pas loin… Il commença à réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de là quand il entendit la voix de Sam. Elle devait être dans la pièce d'à côté. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'y accéder. Il regardait autour de lui quand il vit la bouche d'aération au fond la cellule. Bien ! C'était certainement par là qu'étaient reliées les deux cellules. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir et se glissa à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes, il avait rejoint Sam, Teal'c et Elisabeth. Teal'c semblait assez mal en point. Apparemment Zeus ne s'était pas privé de le torturer… Mais Jack savait que le Jaffa était résistant, il s'en remettrait.

Sam : _mon Colonel ? Où est Daniel ?_

Jack : _un Jaffa l'a emmené voir Zeus…_

Elisabeth : _quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il va encore être torturé ?_

Jack : _oui, je ne crois pas que ce serpent ait envie de faire causette !_

Elisabeth : _Jack ! Il faut faire quelque chose !_

Jack : _et pourquoi je suis là à ton avis ? J'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici._

Sam : _ah oui ? Et lequel ?_

Jack : _l'un d'entre nous va passer par les conduits d'aération et nous ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur !_

Elisabeth / Sam (en même temps) : _j'y vais !_

Jack : _Carter vous y allez !_ (Elisabeth voulu dire quelque chose mais Jack l'en empêcha d'un geste) _Sam_ _a plus d'expérience que toi ! Et je pense que Daniel préfèrerait que tu ailles le chercher en un seul morceau et moi aussi d'ailleurs !_

Sur ces mots Jack aida Sam à grimper dans la bouche d'aération. Il se tourna vers Elisabeth qui s'était assise près de Teal'c qui se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Il s'approcha et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et elle se laissa aller contre lui en soupirant. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elisabeth (la voix tremblante) : _alors tu tiens toujours à moi ?_

Jack (surpris) : _bien sûr pourquoi ? C'est vrai qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je pourrais t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas…_

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et remarque qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer… alors il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme et lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux.

Elisabeth : _et je te comprendrais tu sais… Jack… _(Elle leva la tête pour le regarder en face) _je t'aime beaucoup mais depuis que nous sommes ici je me suis rendue compte que…_

Jack (la coupant un sourire aux lèvres) : _c'est Daniel que tu aimes ? Oui ça je le savais depuis un bon moment…_

Elisabeth (surprise) : _comment ça ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même alors…_

Jack : _ça n'a pas d'importance et je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiètes pas, le plus important maintenant c'est de sortir de là… je me demande ce que fait Carter…_

A ce moment là, un bruit leur parvint du côté de la porte. Jack se leva et fit signe à Teal'c et Elisabeth de garder le silence. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam qui souriait un zat à la main.

Jack : _ah Carter ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis heureux de vous voir !_

Sam : _merci mon Colonel ! Venez la voie est libre !_

Jack : _Ok ! On arrive ! _(À Teal'c) _Teal'c ça va aller mon vieux ?_

Teal'c (se levant) : _oui O'Neill ! Je vous suis._

Ils sortirent l'un derrière l'autre et commencèrent à longer les couloirs en direction de la salle du trône. Teal'c savait où elle se trouvait étant donné qu'il y avait été emmené quelques heures auparavant. Au bout de quelques minutes et après avoir évité plusieurs patrouilles de Jaffa, il finirent par la trouver. Zeus se trouvait assis dans son trône au centre de la pièce et Daniel se trouvait face à lui à genoux.

Jack : _coucou ! On dérange peut-être ?_

Daniel tourna la tête vers eux et son regard jusque là éteint s'illumina un bref instant. Jack avait tenu sa promesse.

Zeus se leva, ses yeux s'allumant de colère et dirigea son arme de poing vers Jack lui envoyant une décharge d'énergie. Il fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière.

Zeus se leva, se drapant majestueusement dans sa toge et les gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux.

Zeus : _Vous osez défier un dieu !_

Jack (qui se relevait avec difficulté) : _bah oui… tu vois c'est mon passe temps préféré ça tombe bien… _

Il regarda Sam avec insistance, désignant le zat qu'elle avait à la main du regard. La jeune femme compris et braqua Zeus qui éclata de rire et leva la main gauche vers Sam. Celle-ci lui envoya deux décharges simultanées et Zeus s'effondra sans vie. Elisabeth se précipita vers Daniel qui était à présent inconscient et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Jack : _bien joué Carter !_

Sam : _Merci mon Colonel… et maintenant comment on sort de là ?_

Jack : _par les anneaux, on se retrouvera dans le temple et de là on pourra rejoindre la porte…_

Sam acquiesça et Jack s'approcha d'Elisabeth et Daniel. La jeune femme essayait de réveiller Daniel mais le jeune homme avait du mal à émerger. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par reprendre conscience et c'est soutenu par Jack qu'il marcha dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle des anneaux de transfert. Ils finirent par la trouver et Teal'c actionna les anneaux et ils atterrirent dans le temple qui était vide. Ils en sortirent assez rapidement et rejoignirent la porte. Sam composa les coordonnées et ils franchirent le vortex quelques secondes plus tard.

Le Général Hammond les accueilli lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Voyant l'état de Daniel et de Teal'c il appela une équipe médicale d'urgence.

Infirmerie

Daniel était installé dans un lit, le bras en écharpe et une transfusion dans l'autre et il dormait. Elisabeth le veillait, relayée toutes les deux heures par Jack. Teal'c, quant à lui, allait mieux. Il était moins atteint que Daniel et sa constitution plus robuste lui avait permis de se remettre rapidement.

Au bout de quelques jours, Daniel se réveilla et vit Jack endormit sur une chaise en plastique à côté de son lit. Il sourit et le regarda. Jack s'était appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise et avait posé sa tête sur ses bras repliés et s'était endormi ainsi. Il se sentit observé et se réveilla pour se retrouver face à un regard bleu.

Jack : _Daniel ! Vous êtes réveillé depuis quand ?_

Daniel : _depuis quelques minutes seulement…_

Jack (se redressant et appelant Janet) : _Hey_ _Doc ! Daniel s'est réveillé !_

Janet vint vers eux et commença à examiner Daniel. Tout allait bien. Elle sourit à l'archéologue et partit chercher Elisabeth.

Jack se tourna vers son ami qui lui sourit.

Daniel : _merci…_

Jack : _de quoi ?_

Daniel : _d'avoir tenu votre promesse, vous êtes venu me chercher… je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance…_

Jack : _je n'ai fait que mon devoir…_ (Réalisant ce que Daniel venait de dire) _vous voulez dire que vous avez confiance en moi ? À nouveau ?_

Daniel : _oui… enfin pas encore complètement mais ça va revenir, il me faut simplement du temps… euh Jack… je crois que je vous dois des excuses…_

Jack : _non Daniel laissez tomber c'est oublié…_

Daniel : _non Jack ! J'y tiens… je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire… je ne le pensais pas vraiment vous savez… vous êtes toujours mon ami…_

Jack (souriant) : _eh bien j'accepte vos excuses Danny Boy ! Et sachez que vous aussi vous êtes toujours mon ami même si ça me coûte de l'avouer…_

Daniel (faussement vexé) : _Jack !_

Jack se contenta de lui sourire soulagé et tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Elisabeth venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie avec Janet.

Jack (donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Daniel) : _bien je vais vous laisser, je crois que quelqu'un veut vous parler…_

Daniel : _ah bon ?_ (Il regarda derrière Jack et vit Elisabeth) _ah… je vois… d'accord… à plus tard Jack !_

Jack : _à plus tard Daniel !_

Sur ces mots, il sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Daniel et Elisabeth seuls, Janet était dans son bureau. Elisabeth s'installa sur la chaise de Jack.

Elisabeth : _Alors comment tu te sens ?_

Daniel (froid) : _mieux je te remercie…_

Elisabeth : _Daniel… je sais que c'est stupide mais… je suis désolée pour…_ (Sa voix se brisa et elle tenta de la raffermir) _pour tout ça…_

Daniel : _je le sais… mais ne t'inquiètes pas Jack et moi on est réconciliés…_

Elisabeth : _ah oui ? J'en suis sincèrement très heureuse mais… et pour nous…_

Daniel : _parce que tu penses qu'il y a encore un nous ?_

Elisabeth : _oui… enfin je crois… pendant que nous étions prisonniers sur ce vaisseau… j'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ça et je me suis rendue compte d'une chose très importante…_

Daniel : _qui est ?_

Elisabeth : _ça va sûrement te paraître ridicule mais voilà… je t'aime Daniel… je t'ai toujours aimé je crois…_

Daniel : _et j'imagine que tu as dit la même chose à Jack…_

Elisabeth : _non… je lui ai dit que c'était toi que j'aimais et il a compris, d'ailleurs il l'avait compris avant moi…_

Daniel : _ah oui ?_ (Elisabeth acquiesça) _et bien il est le seul alors…_

Elisabeth pris alors une décision. Elle se leva, s'assis sur le bord du lit de Daniel et se pencha vers lui. Surpris il regardait sans rien dire et elle l'embrassa. Tout d'abord il eut un mouvement de recul et tenta de la repousser puis se laissa aller et répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ce que Daniel lu dans ceux d'Elisabeth finit par le convaincre et il serra la jeune femme contre lui avec son bras valide.

**Epilogue**

Cette mission là fut la dernière d'Elisabeth. Elle annonça au Général Hammond qu'elle préférait travailler à la base et que l'équipe SG1 devait rester à quatre membres. Sa relation avec Daniel était de plus en plus solide. Elle était restée amie avec Jack et ils s'entendaient très bien. Le Général Hammond était très heureux que l'entente soit revenue dans son équipe phare, d'autant qu'il envisageait son départ pour la retraite et comptait demander à Jack de le remplacer à la tête de la base.

Daniel et Elisabeth se promenaient main dans la main dans un parc de Colorado Springs et le jeune homme était pensif.

Elisabeth : _Daniel ?_

Daniel : _mmm… oui ?_

Elisabeth : _à quoi tu penses ?_

Daniel : _à Mina, tu te souviens d'elle ?_

Elisabeth : _oui cette vieille femme que nous avions rencontrée sur P3M614…_

Daniel : _oui c'est ça… je repensais à ce qu'elle m'a dit avant qu'on ne parte de son village…_

Elisabeth : _et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?_

Daniel : _eh bien elle m'a dit qu'un jour tu serais beaucoup plus que mon amie… et je me dis qu'elle avait peut-être vraiment un don… après tout elle avait raison non ?_

Elisabeth : _oui… et elle avait prédit à Jack qu'il allait souffrir à cause d'un ami… elle ne s'était pas trompée sur ça non plus…_

Daniel : _oui mais maintenant c'est du passé…_

Il sourit à la jeune femme et l'embrassa en se disant que la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un qui lui ferait une prédiction, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de prendre des conclusions hâtives….

FIN

Ouf ! Ça y est j'ai fini ! N'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je dédicace cette fic à ma meilleure amie Emilie ! Grâce à elle, j'ai découvert la véritable signification du mot amitié… Je t'adore grave ma puce ! Bisous !


End file.
